Yanagi, The Naughty Master Plan
by kRieZt
Summary: Finally, chapter 2 & 3, THE END! Sekolah Rikkai mengadakan Prom Party. Tema kostum adalah 'Tampil Beda'. Kostum apa yang akan dipakai oleh Yanagi Renji? Gimana tanggapan Sanada ngeliat Yanagi tampil beda? WARNING : rated M for final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Yanagi, The Naughty Master Plan**

Pairing : Sanada/Yanagi (buat saya, mereka The Best! _*joget2*_)

Summary : Sekolah Rikkai mengadakan Prom Party. Tema kostum adalah 'Tampil Beda'. Kostum apa yang akan dipakai oleh Yanagi Renji? Gimana tanggapan Sanada ngeliat Yanagi tampil beda?

Disclaimer : pengen deh ngirim kartu lebaran ke Konomi-sensei. Sekedar minta maap kalo selama ini saya sering menganiaya tokoh2 PoT-nya buat dijadikan cerita…^^

Warning : Another Crackiness! Yang gak suka FF dengan tema cross-dressing, tidak disarankan untuk membaca. Dan bagi yang ngefans berat sama Yanagi Renji, saya mohon maap kali ini dia akan menjadi korban kekerasan otak saya. _*dibunuh fansnya Yanagi*_

_

* * *

_

Prom Night Party…

Istilah ini tidak asing lagi di telinga siapa saja. Setiap ada momen kelulusan para siswa tahun terakhir di suatu sekolah, maka Prom Night ini akan menjadi pelengkap kegembiraan merayakan kelulusan mereka. Seperti yang sedang terjadi di SMP Rikkai kali ini.

Semua siswa kelas tiga diwajibkan hadir dalam pesta malam hari ini. Panitia telah menentukan kostum yang harus mereka pakai. Temanya adalah 'Tampil Beda'. Pengumuman tentang Prom Night serta Tema Kostum-nya diletakkan di majalah dinding. Sanada hampir tidak bisa menanggapi apa-apa mengenai ini. Dia bingung antara datang dengan penampilan beda, atau tidak karena memang dia tidak punya ide untuk bajunya. Saat ini dia hanya berdiri mematung melihat pengumuman itu di akhir jam sekolah.

"Hey." _*nepuk dari belakang Sanada*_

"Yo, Yukimura."

"Sudah tahu mau pakai baju apa untuk Prom?"

"Kau mau datang? Aku sih tidak."

"Yakin tidak datang? Ini khan event tahunan. Waktu tahun kemarin, kita yang jadi panitia. Sekarang giliran kita yang menikmati acaranya."

"Aku tidak suka pulang malam."

"Haah, kau ini tidak asik deh! Untung saja aku yang bertanya. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika Yanagi yang mendengar ini."

"Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku tidak datang." _*melanin suara*_

"Oh ya? Kau tidak akan datang, Geniichirou?" _*tau2 muncul di belakang Sanada*_

"…" _*nurunin topi*_

"Kau mau aku datang dengan orang lain besok malam? Kau yakin membiarkanku pulang malam sendirian? Kalau nanti malam ada yang mengantarkan lalu berbuat macam-macam padaku bagaiman-" _*cari2 alesan*_

"OK, aku datang. Puas, Renji? Ayo kita pulang." _*narik tangan Yanagi*_

Sanada tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi mendengar Yanagi membujuknya seperti itu. Yukimura tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Ketiganya lalu pergi meninggalkan pengumuman di majalah dinding tadi.

0o0o0o0o0

_Sanada's POV_

Topi…

Kaos dan jaket…

Celana jins…

Sepatu kets…

"OK, aku sudah siap. Mana ponselku?"

Peduli amat dengan temanya, yang penting aku pakai baju yang aku suka. Daripada tidak sama sekali…? (yak iyalah!)

Aku meraih ponselku yang aku letakkan di meja belajar. Aku menghubungi Yanagi karena kemarin kami sempat janjian untuk berangkat sama-sama. Hanya saja sepertinya aku agak kesulitan menghubunginya dari siang tadi. Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku sama sekali, membalas pesanku pun tidak. Awas saja kalau nanti ketemu di Prom, aku akan memarahinya! Dia membuatku cemas sepanjang hari ini karena sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar padaku.

Ya sudahlah, ayo berangkat!

0o0o0o0o0

_Sanada's POV_

Prom Night Party, acara macam ini mungkin tidak akan aku hadiri untuk kedua kalinya. Entah kenapa aku tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian macam ini. Saat datang tadi, aku langsung dihampiri teman-temanku dari klub tenis. Yukimura nampaknya tidak keberatan dengan dandanan vintage-nya. Melihat Marui berdandan tabrak lari begini sangat menyilaukan mataku. (maksudnya tuh warnanya gak matching, makanya suka dibilang tabrak lari) Kemudian Yagyuu, sepertinya Gentleman satu ini tidak mau neko-neko, sama denganku. Niou dan Jackal agak satu selera malam ini. Mereka bergaya a la rapper Amerika yang nyasar di Prom Night party anak sekolahan. (haha…_*digorok Niou dan Jackal*_)

Dan Yanagi…mana dia?

"Hey, mana Renji?" _*mulai gak tenang*_

"Bukankah kalian sudah janjian akan datang sama-sama, Sanada?"

"Ya, seharusnya begitu, Yukimura. Tapi sejak tadi siang ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Mungkin dia masih dalam perjalanan." _*naikkin kacamata*_

"Kau yakin tidak bisa menghubunginya, Sanada? Sore ini tadi dia mengirimku pesan singkat."

"Padamu, Niou? Mengapa tidak padaku? Lalu dia bilang apa padamu?"

"Katanya dia akan tiba lebih dulu di sini. Jadi aku yakin sekarang dia sudah ada di dalam sana."

"Aku tidak percaya…anak itu…ah! Kenapa sih dia tidak menghubungiku? Apa dia panitia? Yagyuu, apa ada OSIS yang terkait dalam panitia sampai Renji harus datang lebih dulu daripada kita?" _*misuh2*_

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sanada-kun. Karena semua anggota OSIS periode ini sudah resmi meletakkan jabatan pada angkatan di bawah kami." _*kaget dimarahin Sanada*_

"Tenanglah, Sanada. Yang penting sekarang kita masuk saja dulu, siapa tahu dia benar-benar sudah ada di dalam."

Mendengar perkataan Jackal tadi, aku langsung menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan merangsek masuk ke arena pesta. Keramaian ini berlangsung di gedung pertemuan sekolah. Panggung yang biasanya dipakai untuk penyampaian pidato atau kompetisi resmi sekolah, sekarang disulap menjadi panggung yang super meriah. Suara musik sudah mulai terdengar melengkapi keramaian di sini. Saat aku masuk tadi, aku sempat bertanya-tanya, ini Prom Night Party atau Halloween Party sih? Disuruh tampil beda, sampai ada yang memakai kostum 'aneh-aneh' mirip pesta Halloween.

Aku melihat sekeliling, berusaha menemukan Yanagi di antara kerumunan orang-orang ini. Aku mengambil gelas minuman untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Bersama Yukimura dan teman-teman klub tenis, kami pun mencoba mencari si Master Plan itu.

0o0o0o0o0

_Backstage. 8.00 p.m_ (Normal's POV)

Keramaian pun juga terjadi di belakang panggung. Sekelompok siswi sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk tampil di panggung nanti. Saat ini, mereka sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendandani salah satu teman mereka yang nantinya akan menjadi sorotan di atas panggung.

(penasaran khan siapa orang yang dimaksud? ^^)

"Mana eye-shadow-nya?"

"Ini, baru tadi aku pakai."

"Hey, 10 menit lagi teman-teman!"

"Sebentar lagi! Aduh, mana sih lipstick-nya?"

"Maaf maaf, tadi jatuh di lantai!"

"Coba ambil alat catoknya. Layer depan rambutnya belum sempurna!"

"Sedikit sentuhan, kau akan tampil sempurna."

"Ayo cepat! 5 menit lagi!"

"Kyaa~! Keren! Kau cantik sekali!"

"Yakin bisa membuka matamu sepanjang pertunjukkan?"

Orang yang dimaksud pun menganggukan kepala tanpa ragu. Dia lalu berdiri dan bercermin sekali lagi. Setelah dia yakin dengan penampilannya, dia langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk bersiap keluar ke panggung.

0o0o0o0o0

_The Party. 8.15 p.m_

Terdengar suara dengin microphone yang akan digunakan di atas panggung. Tak lama berselang, naiklah seorang siswa untuk mengumumkan sesuatu kepada semua undangan malam ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kita saksikan penampilan dari teman-teman kelas 3-F."

Lampu sorot mulai diarahkan ke panggung. Tirai pun dibuka bersamaan dengan dilantunkannya lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh anak-anak kelas 3-F yang dimaksud.

(Author's note : lagu yang dipake adalah Wonder Girls – Nobody)

_I want nobody, nobody but you…!_

(maap, gak punya ide disuruh nyanyi apa mereka ini. yang ada di kepala saya Wonder Girls, jadi pake itu aja...=_=")_  
_

Masuklah 5 orang dengan seragam siswi dan mereka pun mulai beraksi di atas panggung. Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakkan dari para siswa pun mulai terdengar. Mereka langsung mendekati panggung dan menikmati lagu itu bersama-sama.

Di sisi lain keramaian ini, Sanada dan teman-teman klub tenisnya juga ikut melihat penampilan ini. Dia memperhatikan satu per satu orang yang tampil di sana. Dan matanya kemudian tertuju pada _centre point_ dari formasi 5 orang di atas panggung itu.

_(Sanada's POV)_

Aku mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa pandanganku tidak salah. Aku pun ikut melangkah mendekati panggung bersama teman-temanku. Aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa sampai akhirnya Yukimura menanyakan sesuatu dengan keras di telingaku, mengingat bising sekali suasana pesta di sini.

"Kau lihat yang di tengah itu khan, Sanada?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu siapa itu?"

"…"

"Itu orang yang kau cari. Yanagi Renji."

Aku bisa merasakan pupil mataku melebar setelah Yukimura mengatakan itu. Tepat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Niou pun langsung menghampiriku dan dia terlihat panik. Mungkin bisa dibilang sama paniknya denganku.

"Kau lihat itu, Sanada? Yanagi di sana, bersama para siswi lainnya!"

Kemudian Marui…

"Oh aku tidak percaya! Yanagi itu…!"

Lalu Jackal dengan sangat histeris…

"Yanagi…dia…dia…_*pingsan*_"

Dan terakhir Yagyuu…

"Aku tidak percaya sekretaris OSIS-ku…_*lemes*_"

Kata-kata mereka tadi akhirnya menyadarkanku. Sekarang aku bisa melihat jelas bahwa Yanagi Renji ada di atas panggung.

Demi Tuhan, itu dia…

Dia dengan para siswi, teman-teman satu kelasnya…

Dia dengan seragam perempuan Rikkai…

Lebih tepatnya, dia menjadi PEREMPUAN!

Dan yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah dia BERANI membuka matanya di depan semua orang!

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Sanada : woy, author sedeng! Balikin Master Plan gue jadi ke bentuk semula!

kRieZt : ceritanya belom selesai kok, tar dulu lah…sabar sabar…bulan puasa gak boleh marah2…

Yanagi : kenapa, Geniichirou? Kamu gak suka? _*benerin rok-nya*_

Sanada : ganti bajunya! pokoknya kamu GAK BOLEH jadi cew-_*ditampol Yukimura*_

Yukimura : Jangan berisik! Biarin aja kenapa sih? Pemandangan yang sangat jarang bukan? Good job, Author…^^b

Yanagi : _*senyum2*_

kRieZt : kyaaa~! Yukimura, kamu menolongk-_*ditendang Sanada*_

Err…comment/review-nya ditunggu ya. Sebenernya ragu2 juga mau posting, tau2 ide ini muncul di kepala. Mau gak mau harus ditulis…XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Yanagi : _*benerin rambut dan bajunya*_

Sanada : RENJI!

Yanagi : udah magrib, jangan ribut ah! _*ngelempar Sanada pake mangkok kolak*_

Ya sudahlah, lanjutkan~!

* * *

_Sanada's POV_

Kemeja seragam yang _pressed-body_…

Rok seragam khas Rikkai yang sudah dipendekkan…

Kaos kaki panjang sampai melewati lutut…

Sepatu dengan hak kira-kira 3-4 cm…

Dan rambutnya…

Yanagi memang sudah lama memanjangkan rambutnya, kira-kira sejak akhir pertandingan nasional kemarin. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau sekarang dia memanfaatkan rambut panjang sebahunya itu untuk penampilan seperti ini.

"Sanada, apa kau…"

"Jangan tanya, Yukimura." _*syok berat*_

"Sanada-kun, kau baik-baik saj-"

"Nanti saja kalau mau tanya, Yagyuu." _*geregetan*_

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Yanagi berpakai-"

"Kau tidak percaya, apalagi aku, Jackal." _*mulai pusing*_

"Tapi dia itu OK juga lho! Lihatlah, dia begitu linc-DUAGH!" _*ditinju Sanada*_

"Ngomong apa kau, Niou!" _*marah besar*_

"Daripada marah, mending makan kue dulu, Sanada."

"Tidak, terima kasih, Marui." _*nahan emosi*_

All : … _*diem gak berani ngomong*_

"Aku mau mengambil minum sebentar, kalian makan saja dulu…"

Setelah pertunjukkan itu selesai, acara makan-makan pun di mulai. Entah kenapa selera makanku tiba-tiba menghilang. Meski Yukimura sudah menawariku macam-macam, Marui juga menawariku makan cake dan manisan lainnya, dan Niou mencoba menghiburku dengan lawakan murahannya, nampaknya aku lebih memilih untuk menarik diri saja dari mereka. Minum jus pun sudah cukup mengenyangkan perutku.

Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan, aku mendengar suara percakapan sekelompok anak laki-laki di dekat meja minuman. Sebenarnya tidak jauh, maka itu aku bisa mendengar mereka. Di antara percakapan ini, aku sedikit mendengar suara Yanagi ikut membaur dengan mereka.

"Bersulang untuk Yanagi, teman kita yang paling pintar di kelas 3-F!"

"KAMPAI!"

"Hey, Yanagi. Siapa yang mengajakmu bisa berpakaian seksi seperti ini?"

"Kau tahu? Kau hampir membuat kami tertipu! Kami kira kau anak kelas lain."

"Yah, sekali-kali tampil beda boleh khan?"

"Coba berputar sekali, biar kami bisa melihatmu keseluruhan, Yanagi."

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat satu orang laki-laki memegang tangan Yanagi dan membantu dia berputar. Tanggapan yang lain pun langsung memujinya. Dan laki-laki tadi masih belum melepas tangannya dari tangan Yanagi. Malah sekarang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Master Plan-ku.

_Oh, mereka ingin mati rupanya!_

(iya! Hajar aja bro~!)

"Ayo minum lagi, Yanagi!"

"Kau mau tampil lagi, Yanagi-kun?"

"Tidaklah, cukup sekali ini. Hey, aku mau minum yang itu. Ambilkan!"

Selang setelahnya, para siswi yang tampil bersama Yanagi, kini ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Aku semakin tidak tahan melihat dia begitu larut dengan teman-temannya. Apa dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan aku di sini? Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan aksi orang-orang ini memperlakukan Yanagi seakan sama dengan para siswi itu.

Menurut kalian aku berlebihan? Sepertinya tidak…

Tanpa ragu, aku menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang ini. Yanagi sepertinya sudah terlalu asyik berbicara dengan mereka. Tapi kalau aku membiarkan dia seperti ini terus…ah, aku hanya tidak mau terjadi apa pun padanya! Sebelum mereka berbuat lebih pada Master Plan-ku, aku harus menariknya sekarang juga.

Yanagi baru akan menegak minumannya terakhir kali. Tanpa membuatnya terkejut, aku menangkap tangannya dan meraih gelas yang ada di genggamannya tadi. Saat dia menoleh padaku, aku terkejut tiba-tiba dia langsung mendekat padaku dan memeluk leherku erat.

"Gen~chan…" _*mulai ngawur*_

Nada bicaranya sudah seperti ini, aku curiga dia mabuk. Atau teman-temannya menyuruh dia mabuk. Aku memandang curiga pada teman-temannya, dan mereka langsung mengerti bahwa aku sedang marah. Mereka pun menjauh pelan-pelan dariku.

"Kita pulang, Renji."

"Ee~h? Tapi khan pestanya belum selesai. Satu gelas lagi…ya?"

"Kau sudah mengacau seperti ini. Ayo pulang."

"Iih…Gen-chan jahat!" _*mukul2 Sanada*_

"Ya ya, terserahlah mau ngomong apa. Pokoknya kita pulang sekarang."

"Aah…tidak mau! Tidak mau!" _*memberontak*_

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi rewel seperti ini sih? Tanpa memandang kiri kanan, aku mengangkat dia dan memanggulnya di bahuku. Tentu saja ini menarik perhatian orang banyak. Yanagi tadi sempat menjadi sorotan, dan sekarang aku kembali menarik perhatian semua orang dengan membawanya seperti ini. Aku memastikan rok-nya bagian belakang tidak terangkat.

(pada ngerti gak sih posisi gendongnya Yanagi ini?)

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Sanada : kenapa di-cut lagi sih!

kRieZt : kepanjangan. Ribet. _*males ngomong*_

Sanada : emang dasarnya gak bisa nulis…

Yanagi : aku mabok ya? _*polos*_

Sanada : Iya! malah aku mesti gendong kamu segala. Mana kamu masih pake rok!

kRieZt : padahal dalam hatinya seneng tuh…_*lirik2 Sanada*_

Sanada : #$%$!&$#% _*ngamuk2*_

Maap2, jadinya mesti nulis 1 chapter lagi. Keterbatasan otak, butuh suplemen khusus…_*dilempar martil sama Sanada*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sanada's POV_

Singkat cerita, aku berhasil membawa Yanagi pulang. Aku memutuskan menginapkan dia di rumahku dulu. Aku tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya panik setengah mati melihat dia pulang dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kebetulan keluargaku sedang tidak ada di rumah sekarang. Jadi aku tidak perlu ragu-ragu membawa si mabuk ini naik ke kamarku.

Aku menidurkan dia di tempat tidurku. Terus terang, aku tidak kuat melihat dia berbaring dengan busana macam ini. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang perempuan lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dua kancing kemejanya terbuka, aku bisa melihat…(gak mau nulis~)

Demi Tuhan, kok dia mau sih didandani begini? _*gemes*_

Kemudian dia menekuk kedua kakinya sedikit ke atas, ini memperlihatkan pahanya yang…(sumpah gak berani nulisnya!)

Daripada aku larut dalam pemikiranku sendiri, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih normal.

"Geniichirou…"

Baru aku mengambil baju tidur, aku terkejut melihat Yanagi tiba-tiba duduk di tempat tidurku. Dia terlihat gelisah, terlihat tidak nyaman. Satu tangan menopang tubuhnya yang limbung, satu tangannya lagi mencoba membuka kancing seragamnya. Nafasnya tersengal.

"Gen…" _*mendesah*_

Kedua matanya terbuka, pandangannya terlihat memelas. Ada sesuatu yang salah padanya. Aku langsung menghampirinya. Aku duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Renji, kau…"

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku!" _*menjauh*_

Aku bahkan belum mengulurkan tanganku untuk memeriksanya, dia sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Dia mendorong dirinya agak menjauh dariku, dia terlihat takut. Nafasnya semakin berat, kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah.

"Ada apa, Renji?"

"Panas…sakit…ada yang membakar dalam tubuhku…"

"Aku akan mengambil air putih."

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi!" _*narik baju Sanada*_

"…" _*duduk lagi*_

"Geniichirou…aku…aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku…"

"Kau banyak minum tadi, makanya seperti ini jadinya."

"Tidak. Sesuatu yang lain…"

"Kau bilang sakit? Di sebelah mana?"

_Yanagi's POV_

Ragu-ragu, aku meraih satu tangan Sanada dan mengarahkan ke 'sana', di antara kedua pahaku yang tertekuk. Dia terkejut dan hampir menarik tangannya dariku. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku. Pengaruh alkohol?

"Renji…kau…serius?"

"Tolong aku, Geniichirou. Lakukan sesuatu di'sini'…"

"A-Apa?" _*kaget setengah mampus*_

"Aku tidak tahan…lakukan sesuatu, Geniichirou. Aku mohon…" _*mendesah berat*_

Pada intinya, aku terangsang. Ya, mau bilang apa lagi? Tapi kondisi seperti ini membuatku tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku membiarkan Sanada menaikkan ujung rok yang aku pakai dan mulai melakukan 'tugas'nya.

"Kau benar-benar 'tegang' di sini, Renji."

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara!" _*mulai gak tahan*_

Dan dia pun memulainya…

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya untuk kami. Meski demikian, dia sukses membuatku klimaks dalam hitungan detik. Dan dia tahu kalau ini tidak cukup bagiku. Aku menginginkan lebih, maka aku membiarkan dia meneruskannya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti perempuan, Renji…"

"A-Apa maksudmu…Gen…unh…" _*lemes*_

"Kau banyak berteriak…kau meninggikan suaramu…terlebih lagi, kau berpakaian seperti ini. Aku seperi ingin mencuri keperawanan seorang perempuan, kau tahu?"

"Diam…Geni...chirou…ah!"

Dua kali ini aku klimaks. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang sejak tadi sudah memburu terus. Aku melihat Sanada duduk berlutut di antara kedua kakiku. Dia membersihkan mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sekarang dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan wajahku.

"Mau lanjut, Renji?" _*senyum2 licik*_

"Sial…! Kenapa kau harus bertanya sih?" _*geregetan*_

"Kau itu menggemaskan. Awalnya kau sukses membuatku syok berat melihat penampilanmu di Prom tadi. Dan aku tidak suka tingkah teman-temanmu yang memperlakukanmu seperti perempuan sungguhan."

"Aku…aku hanya…" _*gelisah*_

"Jadi, ini alasanmu menghindari telepon dan pesan singkat dariku?"

"Gen-mmh!" _*dicium Sanada*_

"Hm…Ren-chan…" ^0^!

"J-Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Kalau kau ingin aku panggil 'Renji', maka berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi di depan orang banyak." _*serius*_

"Kalau di depanmu?"

"…"

"Ne, Geniichirou. Kalau di depanmu?" _*blink2*_

"Itu urusan lain." _*ngomongnya satu nafas*_

"Aku sukses membuatmu gemas akan tingkahku, Geniichirou?"

"Cukup sekali ini."

"Jadi, kau akan membiarkan aku tetap dengan seragam ini, Geniichirou?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang. Cukup sekali ini, cukup di malam ini saja."

Sanada tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia menciumku lagi, dan meneruskan apa yang sudah dilakukannya tadi. Kami berganti posisi sekarang. Aku duduk dipangkuan Sanada, dan membiarkan dia membuka kemeja seragamku. Panas dalam tubuhku semakin menggerogotiku. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan Sanada 'masuk' dalam tubuhku. Aku ingin rasa panas ini cepat hilang.

Dan kami sukses melakukan'nya' sepanjang malam…

_**Sanada's Bedroom. 5.00 a.m**_

_Yanagi's POV_

Mataku terasa berat saat mendengar suara ponselku berdering. Susah payah aku bangkit dari tempat tidur karena Sanada memelukku dari belakang. Aku mengambil ponsel dari tasku. Ternyata hanya pesan singkat dari kakakku yang sangat mencemaskan aku mengapa tidak pulang ke rumah.

Kembali ke tempat tidur, aku membangunkan Sanada dengan menggoyangkan kakinya dengan kakiku. (gak sopan!)

"Geniichirou, ayo bangun." _*kembali ke Yanagi yang semula*_

"Uurgh…" _*ngulet*_

"Ayo bangun, Pemalas. Aku pinjam bajumu untuk kupakai pulang."

"Hmm…kenapa mesti pakai bajuku?"

"Aku tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah dengan seragam perempuan, Bodoh."

"Kenapa? Lalu dari mana kau mendapat seragam itu?" _*ngantuk*_

"Ini bukan saatnya membahas hal itu, Geniichirou bodoh! Demi Tuhan, ayo bangun!"

Aku yang tidak sabaran, menarik tangan Sanada sampai akhirnya dia jatuh dari tempat tidur. Aku mendengar dia menggerutu ketika aku mengambil baju di lemari pakaiannya. Saat hendak keluar untuk ke kamar mandi, dia…

GRAB! *meluk Yanagi dari belakang*

"Apa, Geniichirou?"

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu sebelum kau pulang, Renji?"

"Asalkan itu tidak aneh-aneh, aku mau melakukannya."

"Aku ingin memotretmu dengan seragam tadi." (jadi inget FF Polaroid, Sanada mau motret Yanagi dengan cam-dig baruya)

"Lakukanlah, dan kau akan mati setelahnya, Geniichirou."

"Aku akan mati bahagia setelahnya." _*godain Yanagi*_

"Haahh…sebenarnya yang mabuk tadi malam itu aku atau KAU sih?"

Sanada itu…yah, aku punya satu julukkan tepat untuknya. Kaisar Bodoh!

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Yanagi : senang bisa kembali normal. _*ngerapihin baju sambil ngaca*_

Sanada : gini doank endingnya? _*siap dengan samurainya*_

kRieZt : udah gak punya ide lagi, Mas. Mata udah 5 watt, saya sangat cinta mata saya yang udah mulai menurun daya penglihatannya.

Sanada : Grrr…

Yanagi : Fufufu~ Kaisar Bodoh…_*cekikikan*_

Sanada : bilang apa, Renji?

kRieZt : Kaisar bod-_*dibantai Samurainya Sanada*_

Yah, beginilah kalo udah mumet nulisnya. Maap2 sudah mengecewakan para penggemar Yanagi Renji…_*kabur sebelum dibantai fans Yanagi*_

Mau comment/review, monggo lho!


End file.
